


Ricochet

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Injury, M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ is injured in a shootout and Drake is more than a little worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricochet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Meme fill for lil_1337 who asked for JJ/Drake & No. 44. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Drake dropped to his knees beside his partner and lover, fully aware that he was freaking out more than a little. He wasn’t sure what had happened, he’d thought JJ was safe, wearing his vest and ducked down out of sight behind a car during the shootout. He must have caught a ricochet; that was the only possible explanation.

JJ lay there on the hard concrete, face pale, blood seeping from his shoulder.

“Drake?”

“It’s okay, buddy, I’m here.”

“It hurts,” JJ whispered in a faint voice. “I’ve never been shot before. I don’t like it.” His voice trailed off into silence.

“JJ? Stay with me, you’ve gotta keep your eyes open, stay awake and talk to me.” Drake slapped lightly at JJ’s cheek, letting out a breath of relief when blue eyes opened and peered up at him.

“Am I going to die?”

“No, dammit! You’re gonna be fine, just stay with me, because so help me JJ, if you die on me I’m gonna kill you.” Drake didn’t care how ridiculous he sounded; the only thing that mattered was keeping JJ conscious and talking until the ambulance arrived.

“You really do care about me, don’t you?” JJ almost sounded surprised.

“Of course I care, JJ. I love you!”

“Honest?”

“Yeah, that’s the God’s honest truth. I love you, Jemmy J Adams.”

“That’s good, ‘cause I love you too Drakey.”

There wasn’t time to say anything else, because then the ambulance was pulling up and Drake had to move out of the way so that the paramedics could take care of JJ. Nevertheless, as the stretcher was loaded into the ambulance, Drake followed.

“He’s my partner, I’m coming with him.”

“Okay, detective, just try not to get in the way.”

“He’ll be okay though, won’t he?”

“He’ll be fine, the wound isn’t too serious, it looked worse than it is because it bled quite a lot.”

“If he needs a blood transfusion, he can have some of mine. We’re the same type.”

The paramedic nodded and made a note on JJ’s chart. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You’d give me your blood?” JJ asked woozily. The pain medication was starting to kick in.

“Sure I would. I’d give you anything you needed if it would help you,” Drake promised, and he meant it. After all, what was a pint or two of blood when JJ already had his heart?

The End


End file.
